zeronotsukaimafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzuka: Voice from the Future Chap1
'Chapter 1: Visitor from the future' Our story begins sometime after the main story. The main characters were all out on a picnic in order to bond, some were not happy with this. Despite that, even Queen Henrietta was attending. "What a day!" said Kirche sitting on a blanket next to Colbert "Louise doesn't look happy for some reason." "It's because Siesta is still hanging on to Saito." said Tabitha while reading a book A few paces away, Louise and Siesta were, once again, arguing over Saito. "Hey maid, take your hands off my familiar!" Louise yelled "He's not your property." Siesta retorted with her arms around Saitos right arm "Will you two cut it out!" Saito demanded "I'll never understand why those two are always fighting." said Tiffania who was sitting a few paces away with Henrietta. "It's complicated." said Henrietta "More tea, Your Majesty?" Agnès asked holding a cup and teapot "Thank you Agnès." "To be young and in love, those two." said Guiche who was sitting to the rear with Montmorency "I wish it could be just the two of us." Montmorency responded with a dissatisfied look "It's nice to have a peaceful day once in a while." said Colbert "You're right Jan." said Kirche as she started to advance on Colbert "Miss Zerbst I..." "What's that?" Tabitha asked looking up from her book "What's what big sis?" Illococoo asked Everybody looked up from what they were doing and saw a bright light in the distance. Seeking to know what it was, everybody dropped what they were doing and went to investigate. When they arrived, the light cleared and revealed a young girl, no older than 16, with Japanese black hair, with a bluish tinge, a large bust, height similar to Henrietta's, and facial features like Louise's. She was wearing a Tristain Academy uniform with a second year cloak, and she was carrying a sword. Behind her was a white winged unicorn which everyone assumed was her familiar. "What... what is everybody doing here?" the girl asked "We were about to ask you the same question." Agnès said as she drew her sword "Put it down Agnès, it's not worth you getting beat." said the girl "How do you know my name?" "Skip that." said Henrietta "May we ask who you are, and what you're doing here?" "Long story short, I'm..." "Hey Suzuka!" said a deep voice behind them. The the girl called Suzuka turned around, and everybody else saw what she saw, a large man with a powerful magical aura "Hey, are you related to any of these kids, cause I definitely see some resemblance towards some of them." "Resemble this Omeggadon!" Suzuka yelled as she drew her wand and shot a powerful wind blast at him "lets get out of here!" Everyone didn't need telling twice. Within a few minutes they put some distance between them and were back at the Magic Academy soon enough. Once they were all in the headmasters office, Suzuka began her explanations. "So let me get this straight." said Julio "Your name is Suzuka, and you're a Tristain Chevalier from the future." "That's correct." said Suzuka "My name is Suzuka, my code-name is Suzuka the Breeze. The man we encountered is named Omeggadon. He's one of the most evil men in my time. Which, by the way, is about 16 1/2 years away. He and I are bitter enemies, and he would like nothing more than to get rid of me." "Then that's what this is about." said Osmond "I agree." said Julio "Omeggadon wants to rub you off while your just a kid, so he came back to the past to keep you from growing up, and you came back as well to protect yourself. Right?" "Wrong." said Suzuka, making everyone's faces widen "That's not what he want's. As far as I go, I haven't been born yet, so Omeggadon can't destroy the younger me. And he doesn't know who my parents are, so he isn't exactly able to go after them." "Then why is he here?" Kirche asked "Because I didn't follow Omeggadon here, Omeggadon followed me." Suzuka explained "To keep me from preventing the coming of the 'Age of Hogaria'." "Age of Hogaira?" said Henrietta "I don't like the sound of that." said Guiche "What is the Age of Hogaria?" Louise asked "In my time, the 'Age of Hogaria' refers to the time since the founding of the Hogarian Empire. An empire encompassing all, and I mean 'all', of Halkeginia, under Omeggadons tyrannical rule. Not even the elf lands Neftes were spared." "A dark age." said Tabitha "The end of freedom." said Montmorencey "The rise of absolute tyranny." said Agnès "And I thought the war with Albion and the madness of King Joseph were bad." said Kirche "Don't forget the Ancient Dragon." said Tiffania "So you're trying to keep the empire from coming to exist." said Colbert "That's right. In my time, times are dark, as the continent is torn by war against Omeggadons rule. Things had recently turned bad for the Continental Alliance, and they were on the verge of defeat. I realized that the only way to save the future, was to change the past. Which I came back to do using recently developed time travel magic." "Can this be prevented?" Henrietta asked "If so, what can we do to help?" "Preventing it is why I'm here. I don't know what you can do to help, but I know this: All of this started in Germania. That's where Omeggadon first came to power. But I don't know when or how." "Very well then. I will look into this." said Henrietta "In the meantime, you and your familiar are welcome to stay here in the academy." "Thank you aunt Henrietta." "AUNT?!" everyone said in great surprise, and Suzuka covered her mouth in shock "I'm your... aunt?" Henrietta asked "W-w-were not blood related, I've just always called you that." Suzuka said hastily "I see." "Everybody, please keep in mind that there are other things about the future that I simply can't tell you about." "She's right." said Saito speaking at last "Too much knowledge of the future could change some things that are 'meant to be'." "Too true." said Julio Zero no Tsukaima Fanon < Top Of Page > Table Content: Voice from the Future Main Table Contents << >> Chapter 2: Ones problems, ones solutions Category:Chapters